Connections
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: When Riven feels something is wrong with Musa he goes to Alfea. Will Musa be ok? Can he help her? Or is he the cause of it all... Let me know if I should continue or not.
1. Riven feels Musa's pain

2:30am. Musa lie awake in her bed. She hadn't felt good at all this week and at this very moment she felt worse.

She felt as if a slimly creature was touching her. She cringed.

She was hot and cold. She was sweating so much. Her head and stomach hurt and she felt as she thought she was going to fall any second.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She went to the sink and washed her face, hoping it would help.

It didn't.

'Maybe it just the time' Musa thought.

She walked down the hallway and opened the door that lead to her and Tecna's room. She closed it and started walking to her bed.

She felt really lightheaded now. She grabbed on to the desk to keep her balance. She was almost at her bed.

Suddenly there was a pinning sound in her head. A rush of pain went through her. Musa felt as if she was hit by lightning. She leaned forward and fell on the floor hard.

* * *

A pinning nerve went through Riven's head.

"MUSA!" he said as he sat up in his bed gasping for air. He was sweating.

His friends rushed into his room.

"What's wrong man?" Brandon asked.

Riven looked at him confused.

"You just screamed 'Musa'".

Riven caught his breathe. "Something is wrong with Musa. I can feel it".

The guys looked at him.

"What are you talking about" Sky asked.

"I don't know what but I know Musa is in trouble" Riven said as he began to get out of bed and get changed. "I have to go to Alfea to make sure she is ok".

The guys looked at each other.

"Riven you're probably just really tired. I'm sure Musa is fine" Sky said.

Riven looked at him wanting to believe him but he knew it wasn't true. He could feel it.

Helia spoke up "try calling her".

Riven smiled at Helia as in thanking him for the idea.

He grabbed his phone, punched in Musa's number, pressed send and waited as it rang.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…..ring…_

Riven was getting really worried.

_Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can..._

"Dammit voicemail" Riven said angrily.

"Riven it's almost 3am. She's probably sleeping so that why she didn't answer" Timmy said.

"No. Musa is never asleep between 2:30 and 3am. She can't sleep then… It's the time her mother died and her father broke all the instruments in the house. Musa not answering her phone at this time is making me more worried." Riven said. "I have to get over there".

"You can't. It's the middle of the night, Saladin will kick you out if he finds out you snuck out" Sky said.

"Yeah and Fargonda won't be too happy with you either" Brandon added.

"I don't care. I have to see Musa. Something is wrong. I can feel it".

Timmy spoke up "Riven, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm sure Musa is fine and she-"

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to see her" Riven said in a harsh voice. He took a breath. "I mean wouldn't you do the same for Tecna" Riven looked around the room "or any of the girls".

The guys remained silent. They knew Riven was right. They would do anything for their girlfriends.

"Ok go" Sky said. "We'll cover for you with Saladin as long as we can".

"Thanks" Riven said.

He ran out of his room and got on his wind rider. He went as fast as he could and the whole time all he could think of was if Musa was ok.


	2. Musa!

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kinda boring.

_Thump!_ Musa was lying on the ground unconscious.

Tecna woke up from the loud noise. She turned on her light and looked to Musa's bed to see if she heard the noise too. "Hmm she's not there" Tecna said while surveying the room for the cause of the noise.

Tecna's light wasn't very bright but she saw a dark figure lying by the desk. Being the brave soul that she was, Tecna went to check it out. She turned on the room light, looked at the figure and realized who it was.

"Musa!" Tecna shouted in shock. She ran over to Musa. "Musa wake up. Wake up" Tecna said while shaking her.

The rest of the Winx Club ran in to Musa and Tecna's room. They saw Musa on the floor and Tecna trying to wake her up.

"Oh my goodness Musa" Flora said sadly.

"What happened" Bloom asked Tecna.

"I'm not sure. I heard a loud noise and found Musa laying here" Tecna responded.

* * *

In what felt like ages, a worried Riven finally made it to Alfea. He knew the barrier would be up so he went to the barrier's weakest spot. He remembered Musa saying if you go through the weakest spot super quick, it won't detect you. So Riven made his wind rider go full speed through the barrier and rode up to Musa and Tenca's balcony.

He saw the lights on. 'This definitely can't be good' Riven thought.

Riven taped the glass doors. "It's me, Riven" he said.

The doors opened and Layla was on the other side.

"Riven what are you doing here" Layla asked.

Riven saw Musa lying on the ground and ran to her. "I had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Musa. I came over as fast as I could to make sure she was ok but…". Riven looked at his beautiful Musa.

"What did you feel" Layla asked.

"There was a pinning nerve in my head. I can't explain it but I knew I had to get here to see if Musa was ok".

"Riven you have to leave" Flora said.

"What? Why?".

"Stella went to get the nurse and Ms. Faragonda. If they see you you'll be in big trouble"

Riven hesitated.

At that moment the main door of the Winx's dorm opened.

"…and now she's on the floor unconscious". Stella's voice was heard talking to the nurse and Ms. Faragonda.

Before Riven had a chance to hide they entered the room.

"See. She's right-" Stella started to say until she saw Riven. "Riven?"

Ms. Faragonda saw Riven and crossed her arms showing she was disappointed.

"Ms. Faragonda please hear me out-" Riven said when he saw her.

"Not now Riven. Right now we have to care for Musa".

The nurse directed for Riven to put Musa on her bed.

"Let's leave Musa to the nurse's care" Ms. Faragonda said.

It took a few minutes but everyone eventually walked out of the room.

Ms. Faragonda spoke. "Girls, go back to sleep. Tenca you can sleep in the extra bed in Layla's room". She looked to Riven "and Riven…go back to Red Fountain. One of the girls will call you in the morning. I'll keep this quite from Professor Saladine but you have to promise to go right back to Red Fountain and never sneak in again."

Riven shook his head as in saying thank you and left.

He went back to Red Fountain slowly thinking about Musa and how he wanted the morning to come so he could go back to Alfea and see her.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be better. Promise. And please be patient if it takes a little bit for me to update.


	3. Musa's awake

Like Ms. Faragonda had instructed, the girls had gone back to sleep. Well, if you consider lying in bed awake and worried sleep.

Riven had gone back to Red Fountain. He didn't want to go back, but he listened to Ms. Faragonda so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Ms. Faragonda had gone to her office to do some paperwork after the girls went to bed and Riven left. She didn't want to go back to bed, partly because it was 4am and she couldn't fall back to sleep, and partly because she was too worried about Musa.

..

Ophelia, Alfea's nurse, was in Musa and Tecna's room trying to figure what was wrong with Musa, which was hard to do with Musa being unconscious.

Ophelia was very tired and decided to lie on Tecna's bed to try and get alittle sleep. As she was about to get into the bed she heard a noise. A faint noise but a noise.

She looked to Musa who was coughing. "Musa" Ophelia said as Musa began to sit up.

When Musa finished coughing she looked at Ophelia confused. "What happened?" she asked.

Ophelia sat down on the edge of Musa's bed. She looked at the fairy. "You were unconscious".

"What?"

"You fell over by the desk. Your friends came to get me and Ms. Faragonda. They were so worried, and so was your boyfriend".

"Riven?" Musa whispered.

"Yes. He came here. He said he could feel your pain. I'll talk to him more about it next time he visits, which will probably will later today".

Musa smiled alittle. Riven, her boyfriend, the guy who can't stand emotions, felt her pain and risked getting in trouble to see if she was okay.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ophelia asked.

"Tecna and Layla" Tecna said. "We heard talking and wondered-"

"Yes Musa is awake but now isn't the best time to see her" Ophelia started to say.

"Please let them in. Please. I want to see my friends" Musa said.

"Fine but only for a few minutes". Ophelia walked to the door and opened it, letting Tecna and Layla in.

They ran over to Musa and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're awake. We were so worried" Layla said.

Musa smiled alittle. She had the best friends in the world. They cared about her so much.

"Yeah we heard talking and got so excited" Tecna added.

"How'd you guys hear us talking? These walls are pretty thick" Musa said.

"Oh, um, well I may have a digital recorder on my computer and I may have hacked into it on my phone so we could hear if you woke up" Tecna said.

Musa laughed softly. She still felt very weak. Her laugh turned into a cough.

Layla rested her hand on Musa's back.

"Sorry to break up the party girls, but Musa should try to get some rest. She's going to have a busy day" Ophelia said.

Tecna and Layla nodded and hugged Musa once more before leaving.

"I'll see you girls later, right?" Musa asked sounding kind of scared.

"Of course" Tecna said.

Musa smiled.

Tecna and Layla left to go back to Layla's room.

"I'll be right back Musa. I'm going to tell Ms. Faragonda you are awake. Try to get some sleep" Ophelia said.

"Ok I'll try" Musa said as Ophelia left the room and shut the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry the editing on my stories isn't great.


	4. Lets begin

A few hours later, at a time people would consider morning, Ophelia and Ms. Faragonda were tending to Musa.

''Can I see my friends? And Riven. I really want to see Riven'' Musa said.

Ms. Faragonda looked at Ophelia and Ophelia shook her head. Ms. Faragonda left the room to get the girls. Musa smiled alittle. She would feel more comfortable when her friends were here.

As if on cue the girls ran through the door. Musa smiled as the girls all hugged her at the same time. They asked a bunch of questions that Musa didn't know the answers to.

''Girls please calm down'' Ophelia instructed.

''Can I please see Riven'' Musa asked, her voice cracking alittle. She really wanted to see her boyfriend.

''Sure. Can one of you girls call him?'' Ophelia said.

''Ill call Saladin and tell him to excuse Riven and the boys from classes. You girls will be excused from classes today as well'' Ms. Faragonda said. The girls thanked her and she left for her office.

A few minutes later Ms. Faragonda came back into the room saying the guys would be there shortly and the girls should wait for them by the main gate.

The girls went down to the main gate and ten minutes later 6 boys arrived.

''Where's Musa'' Riven said as he got off his bike. His sounded tired.

''She's in her room'' Bloom told him.

''Thanks'' he said as he turned and walked quickly towards the school.

The girls and guys followed him, hand-in-hand.

''Is Riven ok'' Flora asked.

''He didn't get a lot of sleep last night'' Helia said. "None of us really did".

Flora nodded in agreement.

They arrived at Musa and Tecna's bedroom door. Riven knocked before entering.

''Come in'' he heard Ms. Faragonda say.

He walked in followed by the others a few seconds after him.

''Riven!" Musa said in excitement when she saw him.

''Muse" he said in a gentle voice. He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her.

She hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok" he asked her.

"Better now that your here. I still don't know what's wrong with me" Musa said. Riven could hear from her voice that she was scared.

They pulled out of their hug.

"Hey guys" Musa said to the 5 guys standing with their girlfriends.

''Hey Musa. How are you feeling" Timmy asked.

"Ok, I guess" she responded.

"You all should eat some breakfast, especially you Musa, you have a long day ahead of you" Ms. Faragonda said.

Riven looked at Musa. She looked scared. He squeezed her hand.

Musa looked at him as he knelt down.

"I'll get us some breakfast. What do you want" he asked her.

"Riven please don't leave me. I'm scared" she said. He saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok" he said. "I'll tell Layla and Nabu to bring us up food. What do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry" she said.

"Please you have to eat".

"Just tell Layla to pick something for me".

"Ok". He walked over to Layla and Nabu while the others said goodbye to Musa.

Ten mintues later, Layla and Nabu came up with Musa and Riven's food.

"Thanks" Riven said as he took the food from them.

Layla and Nabu went over and hugged Musa.

"We'll see you later ok" Layla told Musa.

Musa shook her head. "Ok" she said as Layla hugged her again.

After Layla and Nabu left, Riven gave Musa her plate. He sat on the end of her bed and began to eat his food after 10 minutes.

He noticed Musa was barely eating.

"Musa you have to eat" Riven told her.

"I'm not hungry".

"Musa-" he was interrupted by Ophelia entering the room.

"We should begin Musa" Ophelia said.

Riven took her plate. She looked at him hesitantly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok. And I'll be right here" he said.

"Actually Riven, you can't be in here. I'm sorry but I don't want to risk having any distractions" Ophelia said.

"But-".

"But nothing. I'm sorry Riven. You can see her later".

Riven knelt down, took Musa's hand, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry I'm not leaving Alfea till I get to see you again".

"Promise?"

"Promise".

Musa smiled and kissed him. They slowly let go of each other's hands.

"I'll see you later" he said as he stood up and kissed her once more.

"Thank you for understanding Riven" Ophelia said. Riven nodded and walked to the door. He looked back at Musa once more and smiled at her. Then he left.

"Ok Musa, are you ready" Ophelia asked.

"I guess" Musa responded.

Ophelia noticed how nervous she looked. "Don't worry Musa. We will be done sooner than you think. Now let's begin the test...


	5. The test

Author's Note: This chapter is very short and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to post a new chapter since I had alittle time available. Hope you like it.

Musa looked at herself as Nurse Ophelia put tubes and needles in her body. She was hooked up to many monitors. Nurse Ophelia put a gel-like substance in Musa's temples.

"This gel is the most important thing for the test" Nurse Ophelia explained to Musa. She pointe to one of the monitors. "When we begin the test, this gel will show what is going on in your mind and project it on this screen". Musa nodded in understandment.

"Are you ready?" Nurse Ophelia asked Musa.  
"Yeah" Musa replied.  
"Ok, first take a deep breath, it will calm you" Nurse Ophelia said.  
Musa did so.  
"Take as many breaths as you need to during the test".

"Ok, now what I need you to do is tell me everything you remember about last night".

"Ok. Well, um, I remember it was almost 3 and I couldn't sleep, which is normal...it's the time my mom...she died around that time" Musa paused and took a deep breath. She looked at the monitor connected with the gel substance and saw memories of her and her mother.

"Last night I felt very different from my usual self. I felt like something was touching me, something slimy, but when I looked nothing was there" she paused. "My whole body felt achy and I was hot and cold and it felt like I was going to die" Musa said in a fast voice.

"I went to go wash my face. The last thing I remember is walking to my bed feeling as if I was going to pass out and then I heard a sound in my head and-" Musa stopped talking.

The monitors she was connected to began to show crazy movements.  
Musa tossed and turned in her bed with her eyes closed. Nurse Ophelia looked at her worried. "Musa. Musa wake up" she said while shaking Musa.  
Musa started screaming out loud in pain. Nurse Ophelia looked at the screen connected to the gel substance. She was shocked at what she saw.

She saw Riven on the screen. But it wasn't the Riven that loved Musa. It was a different Riven. A dark Riven.

And this Riven was killing Musa.


	6. A dark Riven

Author's Note: Again, sorry about the editing and spacing. I need to figure out how to fix it.

* * *

Musa's screaming was becoming unbearable. She would stop screaming but then start again, like she was having a repeating nightmare.

Nurse Ophelia decided it would be a good idea to get Ms. Faragonda. She was hesitate about leaving Musa, but she knew she had to do something.

She ran out of the dorm and bumped into none other than Ms. Faragonda, followed by the Winx and their boyfriends.

"Nurse Ophelia, we were just coming to check up on Musa. Is everything alright?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Nurse Ophelia caught her breath. "No actually Musa-".

Nurse Ophelia was interrupted by Musa's scream.

"Musa!" Riven screamed as pushed everyone out of the way and ran into her room.

He slowed down as he entered the room. Machines and screens were everywhere. He looked at Musa who had stop screaming. Tubes and needles were all over her body.

The others ran in and had the same reaction as Riven, minus Nurse Ophelia.

"What happened?" Brandon asked noticing that Musa wasn't screaming anymore.

Nurse Ophelia watched Riven walk to Musa and take her hand in his.

"During the test" Nurse Ophelia began "Musa started to…how should I put this…have a nightmare".

"A nightmare?" Riven asked.

Nurse Ophelia knew the only way to explain what happened is to wait for Musa to scream again and let them see the image on the screen.

She pointed to the screen where the image would show. "This screen show what is going on in Musa's head. When she screamed, an image of…" she stopped not wanting to say his name, but she knew she had to. "An image of Riven appeared".

All faces looked to Riven, and Riven looked to Nurse Ophelia confused.

Nurse Ophelia continued. "It was you Riven, but it wasn't you. It was a dark you. And you were…killing Musa".

Riven looked to the ground ashamed. "I would never hurt Musa" he said loudly.

"I know you wouldn't, like I said, it was a _dark_ you".

"A dark me? What does that even mean? And why would Musa be dreaming about that?" Riven said in an angry tone.

"I don't know Riven" Nurse Ophelia said.

No one said anything. It was completely quiet. Until…

"AAHHHH!" Musa began screaming again. The image popped up on the screen, just like Nurse Ophelia said.

Everyone stared at the screen in shock.

The dark Riven was killing Musa. With his fist, with his feet, with his saber. He was destroying her.

This Riven was hurting Musa.

Riven couldn't look at the screen anymore. He turned around, closed his eyes, and listened to Musa scream.

He had enough. He couldn't listen to his girlfriend scream while she was having a nightmare about him hurting her.

Riven turned around. Everyone could see he was furious.

"Turn the screen off" he yelled at Nurse Ophelia.

Before she could respond, Riven started walking over to her.

"Riven please calm down" Bloom said "we know that isn't you. We know you would never hurt Musa".

Riven quickly tuned Bloom's voice out.

"Turn it off" he yelled as he walked to Musa and began removing the tubes and needles from her.

"Riven stop this" Ms. Faragonda told him but he didn't listen. He had to get Musa to wake up.

Riven adrenaline was pumping and he was so caught up in what he was doing, he couldn't think straight.

He was so uptight he didn't notice when he hit Musa's ear. The most sensitive part of it. And being the fairy of music made the sensitive part 100% more sensitive.

"Riven!" Brandon screamed but Riven wasn't listening.

Musa woke from her trance and grabbed her ear with both hands. She started crying. Her ear was bleeding.

The girls rushed over to Musa.

'_No, no, no' _Riven thought to himself as he calmed down and saw what he had done to Musa. '_I hurt Musa'._

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. My finals are coming up so it's going to be really hard to update for the next few weeks but I'll try my best to update this and Unwanted Brother soon.


	7. The pill

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Here's a Christmas gift for you guys! I updated this and 'Unwanted Brother'! Enjoy!

* * *

Riven stared at Musa in shock. How could he hurt her? He would never hurt her. He was just so angry by the Riven on the screen that he couldn't think straight.

Now everyone was surrounding Musa, and Riven was standing by the door watching. Nurse Ophelia had put a cold towel on Musa's ear which eventually caused the bleeding to stop.

When Musa calmed down, Riven walked back over to her.

"Musa I am so sorry" Riven said in a serious voice.

"I know and it's ok" Musa said as she took her boyfriend's hand. She knew Riven would never hurt her deliberately.

Riven smiled and squeezed her hand.

Nurse Ophelia walked over. She was carrying something.

"Musa take this pill" she said handing Musa a pill and a cup of water. Musa let go of Riven's hand to take the pill and water from her. "The pill is designed to slowly kill the dark Riven inside of you and get him out of you for good".

"How?" Musa asked.

"Well it seems that this dark Riven has released his bad energy into you, so the pill will

take that dark energy and bring it back into him, causing him to suffer and die". "How long will it take?"Riven asked.

"Well since I'm only allowed to give students one pill per day, the effects of it will be slow. But after about a week of pills he will die and Musa will be back to her old self".

Everyone smiled. They couldn't wait to have their friend, and girlfriend, back.

Musa put the pill in her mouth, took a sip of water, and swallowed the pill. She handed Riven the cup and looked to Nurse Ophelia.

"Now what?"she asked.

"We will use this screen again to see what is happening to the dark Riven from the effects of the pill. It may seem to be effecting him a lot, but trust me, it will take a lot more to kill him".

Everyone looked at the screen. It was blank.

"Why isn't it working?" Musa asked

"You need to close your eyes. What you see in your mind will be what we see on the screen" Nurse Ophelia explained.

As Musa closed her eyes, she held Riven's hand.

A few seconds went by before a image appeared on the screen. The pill had already taken effect on the dark Riven. A flow of what looked like black fog, the dark energy, was seen being thrown into the Riven's body which caused him to scream in pain.

"Look it's working" a happy Layla said.

Riven watched happily as the dark energy that had caused his girlfriend so much pain was going back to its source. He saw the Riven grab his head in pain. At that moment Riven's head felt a jolt of pain like he had fallen onto concrete. He ignored the pain as it continued.

A few minutes went by before the flow of dark energy stopped. "That's all for today" Nurse Ophelia told everyone.

Musa opened her eyes. "My head feels less strained than it has in a while. Thank you Nurse Ophelia" she said. Nurse Ophelia smiled at Musa.

Riven couldn't stand the pain in his head anymore. It was overpowering him. Before he got the chance to sit down, a thump was heard. Everyone looked down to see Riven lying on the ground unconscious.

"Riven!" Musa screamed.


	8. Donovan

Author's Note:

First… **THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN RIVEN'S MIND WHILE HE IS UNCOUSIOUS**.

Second…I am going to give the dark Riven a different name. Countrygirl27 reviewed last chapter and said it was kinda hard to read. I hope the new name will help. If anyone has any confusion or questions on my stories, ask me and I will help clarify. Your reviews make my stories better! Anyways I hope the new name helps and hopefully this chapter won't confuse you.

* * *

Riven woke up. 'Where am I' he thought as he looked around and saw nothing but empty, flatard to readu.

this chapter won'dnyways said it was kinda confusing. I hope the new name will help. if ground.

When he stood up, he looked around to see if he could recognize where he was.

He saw something in the distance. He blinked and it was gone. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought" he said to himself.

Riven started walking but then something tackled him to the ground.

Riven tried to fight back but couldn't. He looked up to see the dark Riven holding him down.

"You!" Riven screamed. "You hurt Musa! You caused her so much pain. You-".

"I have a name so stop calling me 'you'" the dark Riven said. "My name is Donovan".

"Why do you look like me?" Riven asked the look alike who called himself Donovan.

"I am your darkness. Your anger. Your every evil though. Every bad thing you do. I am made up of your faults and bad desires". Riven growled at him.

"Why are you hurting Musa?" Riven asked as Donovan dug his shoe into Riven's side. He tried not to show how much pain he was in.

"Because it's fun" Donovan said as he dug his shoe harder into Riven. "Destroying someone you love to get you more angry, making me more powerful-"

He was interrupted by Riven who grabbed his leg, pulled him to take ground, and pinned him down.

Donovan smirked. Riven punched him hard in the jaw. Donovan held his jaw in pain. Riven was happy he had hurt Donovan until his jaw started to hurt as if someone had just punched it.

Riven screamed in pain. "I punched you, why am I feeling the pain?" Riven said.

"We are connected Riven. I feel pain, you feel pain" Donovan started to say. Riven looked at him in disbelief. Donovan continued. "Like when Musa took the pill. It caused me pain, so it caused you pain. Whenever she takes that pill to hurt me, it will also hurt you." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Remember that first night, when you thought you felt Musa's pain, a pain in your head. You were really feeling my pain".

"I don't understand. If you were the one in pain, why was Musa hurting?".

"My dark energy was filling her body, which was already causing her pain, but the pain in her multiplied when I felt pain since the dark energy in her came from me".

"Why were you in pain?".

"Everyone feels pain at times" Donovan said as he started to walk away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Riven asked as he started to follow him.

"You're going to regain consciousness soon" he said as he started walking faster.

"Donovan, stay away from Musa" Riven said in a loud voice as he continued to follow him.

"I'll stay away from her when you stay away from her" he said with a smirk.

Riven was getting really annoyed. "I'm not going to stay away from Musa! She is my girlfriend and the best thing that ever happened to me! What could possibly gain by hurting her?!".

Donovan laughed. "More than you could ever know" he said as he disappeared.

"Get back here!" Riven screamed.

"Don't worry. We will see each other again".

Donovan had disappeared, and Riven felt himself starting to regain consciousness.


End file.
